


Gesund bleiben

by BlackQueen1844



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Epic Friendship, Gen or Pre-Slash, Protective B.A.
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackQueen1844/pseuds/BlackQueen1844
Summary: BA's Beziehung zu Murdock, wie sie hätte sein können.Freiform
Relationships: B. A. Baracus/H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Kann als OS gelesen werden.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Es ist seltsam wie dich manche Menschen verändern können.  
BA war immer ein Einzelkämpfer. Er musste, er hätte sonst nicht überlebt. Seine Mama hatte immer ein gutes Herz und er tat sein Bestes um ihr keinen Kummer zu bereiten. 

Als er zur Armee ging, wollte er einfach raus, ein neues Leben, vielleicht eine Zukunft.  
Es hatte irgendwie nicht so geklappt wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte.

Am Anfang war alles neu und aufregend. Er lernte Leute kennen die er akzeptierte und Leute denen er aus dem Weg ging, da er die Arrestzellen nicht mochte. Als er seine späteren Waffenbrüder bzw. Familie traf, hielt er sich zurück.  
Allein beschützt dich.  
Das hatte er auf die harte Tour gelernt. Vertrauen war Luxus und er würde sich diesen Luxus nicht gönnen, er konnte nicht.  
Es stellte sich heraus, dass diese drei Männer etwas hatten, dass unerwartet war.  
Sie liefen genauso weg wie er.  
Ob es Einsamkeit, Nutzlosigkeit oder sonst was war, BA war nicht der Einzige.

Er war fasziniert von Murdock. Schon im Krieg mochte er ihn irgendwie mehr als er wollte. Er war verrückt ja, aber er hatte auch eine Stärke die mit nichts verglichen werden konnte. Sicher BA hatte Muskeln die andere erblassen ließen, aber dieser Pilot hatte etwas, das BA nie richtig finden konnte, innere Stärke. Er war immer fröhlich und machte sich keine Gedanken um die Meinung anderer. Er war sein eigener Typ und BA beneidete ihn. Er selbst musste immer aufpassen, was er tat und was er sagte. Er brachte sich gern in Schwierigkeiten, weil er sich angegriffen fühlte. Doch Murdock war es egal und BA bewunderte ihn dafür.

Als alles den Bach runter ging war seine mittlerweile größte Befürchtung, allein zu sein. Was ihn vorher schützte machte ihm nun Angst. Er hatte das Gefühl von echter Kammeradschaft und vor allem, Freundschaft kennengelernt und er wollte es nicht aufgeben. Er wollte nicht das Face mit seinen Anspielungen aufhörte oder das der Colonel keine hirnrissigen Pläne mehr ausheckte.  
Am meisten wollte er nicht auf das Geplapper von Murdock verzichten. Es half sich zu erinnern das es noch gute Menschen gab. Das nicht alle kaputt waren und nur das Schlimste aus sich holten. Es erinnerte ihn immer an eine Sonne die aufging, sobald sein Kumpel lächelte. Es war unschuldig und er konnte nicht verstehen wie sich Murdock das bewahrt hatte. Es war eine Abwechslung zu der Scheiße, die sie jeden Tag sahen. Es war dieser Moment in dem er vergaß wie sehr er seine Familie vermisste und wie sehr er wollte das es aufhörte. Es waren diese Momente die ihn gesund hielten.  
Dann wurden sie verhaftet und seine Welt brach etwas zusammen. Diese Sonne, diese Momente des Friedens wurden von ihm genommen und weggesperrt. Auch wenn er froh war, dass Murdock nicht ins Gefängnis kam, er vermisste jeden Tag seinen besten Freund. 

Er weiss nicht wann es passiert ist, aber er vertraut ihm wie niemand anderem. Sicher Face und Hanniball waren wichtig aber Musdock und er hatten eine Art von Bindung die er nicht erklären konnte. Sie würden sich ärgern und nerven und am Ende des Tages würden sie lachen und die Welt war für einen Augenblick in Ordnung. 

Er saß oft in seiner Zelle und starrte an die Wand. Hanniball und Face würden Fluchtpläne schmieden und die Wachen beobachten. Er saß einfach da und dachte an seinen Freund. Wie er ihn anlächelte wenn er ihn sah oder wie er BA umarmte ohne einen Grund zu haben, einfach nur weil er in der Stimmung war. Er würde es nicht zugeben aber er genoss diese Zeit in der es nur die Beiden waren. Er konnte Murdock erzählen was ihn quälte und würde Verständniss bekommen. Murdock würde keine Plattitüden erzählen, er würde einfach zuhören und still sein. Er würde neben ihm sitzen und seine Hand nehmen, ihn einfach festhalten ohne das er ein Wort sprach. Es war diese Komunikation zwischen ihnen, sie brauchten keine Worte, Murdock würde helfen ohne zu zögern und BA würde ihn in die Realität zurückholen, wenn er abzudriften drohte. 

Doch nun war er allein und konnte sich nur mit dem Gedanken trösten bald wieder bei ihm zu sein. Und er wusste wie kitschig das war und wie schwach er sich vorkam, sich so auf einen Mann zu verlassen, aber es war alles was er hatte. 

Dann brachen sie aus und er konnte kurz wieder atmen, weil er bald seinen Kumpel zurück hätte. Sie hatten ihn in eine Anstalt gebracht als wäre er kaputt oder sonst etwas und BA hatte gegen eine Wand geschlagen.   
Die Anderen hatten ihn seltsam beäugt und nicht verstanden was los war, sie konnten es nicht wissen.  
Sie behandelten Murdock als wäre etwas falsch mit ihm und wie kann das sein, wenn er der Einzige war, der ihn gesund hielt. Wie konnten sie es wagen ihn einzusperren wo er die gutmütigste Person war die es gab. Seine beiden anderen Brüder würden es nicht verstehen sie waren anders. Sie sind nicht so aufgewachsen wie er. Sie brauchten Murdock nicht so wie er es tat. Sie konnten sich ablenken ob es mit Frauen oder verdrehten Plänen war. BA hatte nur diesen Mann, seinen besten Freund, um zu verstehen, um zu sehen wie schlecht es ihm manchmal ging und dann einen Witz zu machen, um ihn aufzuheitern. 

Murdock hatte ein gruseliges Talent dafür immer zu wissen wenn es ihm schlecht ging. Er sah es, spürte es oder sonst was, aber er wusste es jedes Mal.   
Wenn die Albträume kamen würde er sich zu ihm legen und ein Lied summen und ihn einfach festhalten. Er würde ihn umarmen und nicht loslassen, egal wie sehr sich BA wehrte. Oder wenn er seine Mama vermisste ging Murdock einfach zu ihm, setzte sich und erzählte Geschichten aus besseren Tagen und es wäre alles gut, weil er nicht allein war.

Als Hanniball meinte sie könnten nicht zu Murdock wurde BA stiller als es seine Freunde jemals erlebt hatten. Sie hatten Angst und sprachen ihn nicht an. BA wusste das es gefährlich war und er verstand es wirklich, aber es brachte ihn auf eine Stufe der Wut die er zuletzt verspürt hatte als sein Vater starb. Er konnte nicht noch jemanden verlieren. Er brauchte eine ganze Woche um sich zu beruhigen und die Anderen ließen ihn in Ruhe. Sie sahen das er verärgert war, wirklich sauer, aber sie konnten die Tiefe nur erahnen. Sie fragten oft danach was es war, aber er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen zu antworten. Er wollte es einfach nicht, das war eine Sache zwischen ihm und Murdock. Es fühlte sich wie Verrat an, das jemand anderem zu erklären. 

Nach zwei Monaten fing Hanniball an mit dieser Geschäftsidee. Sie würden helfen und Menschen retten wie sie es zuvor getan hatten. Er wusste, dass er das nicht allein tun konnte und fragte was mit Murdock geschehen würde. Hanniball zögerte nicht und sagte sie wären ein Team, sie halten zusammen.

Nach einem weiteren Monat, in dem sich die Aufregung langsam legte hatten sie ihren ersten Job. Es war nichts besonderes aber sie brauchten Geld und irgendwo mussten sie anfangen.

Er hielt sich mit dem Gedanken an seinen besten Kumpel gesund. Das Lächeln und Lachen und wie er strahlte wenn er eines seiner neuen Puppenstücke vorspielte. Egal wie sehr BA es verspottete, am Abend würde er fragen wie es ausging und Murdock würde lächeln und eine wilde Geschichte erfinden.

Es war ein Donnerstag als sie Murdock rausholten. Face hatte vor, eine seiner Maschen anzuwenden und Doktor zu spielen um ihn zu befreien. Es war ein einfacher Plan.

BA wartete mit Hanniball in einem sicheren Haus in dem sie sich versteckt hatten und bastelte an seinem Van. Er war die ganze Woche nervös gewesen und fragte sich ob es immernoch sein Murdock war den er sehen würde.   
Er wusste was Pillen und Quaksalber einem Verstand antuen konnten und ertrug den Gedanken nicht, dass sie seinen Kumpel verändert haben.

Er lief aufgeregt durchs Haus als Face anrief und sagte sie wären in ein paar Minuten da. Er schwitzte und war unruhig. Er sah alle zehn Sekungen aus dem Fenster und Hanniball mekerte er solle sich schon beruhigen.  
Das war immer so einfach gesagt. 

Dann sah er das Auto und etwas in ihm brach. Er konnte ihn nicht sehen, was wenn Murdock egal war wie sie vorher waren. Was wenn er weitergezogen und ihn vergessen hätte. Er flüchtete in die Garage und schloss die Tür.  
Er hörte wie der Colonel den Piloten begrüßte. Es gab Umarmungen und BA hätte fast den Schraubenschlüssel gegen die Wand geworfen, weil er so ein Feigling war. Er hörte wie Face alles erklärte und Hanniball sich erkundigte wie es ihm ging. Murdock sagte alles sei gut und das sein Hund Billy gerne im Park der Klinik spielte. 

Diesen Hund hatte Murdock in Vietnam heraufbeschworen und nur BA durfte ihn streicheln. Es war Blödsinn aber er hatte gesehen wie wichtig der Hund war also spielte er mit und gab seinem Freund Trost.

Er war in Gedanken als sich die Tür öffnete. Er wandte den Blick ab und wollte beschäftigt aussehen. Dann wurde die Tür geschlossen und aus Reflex sah er auf.  
Da stand er, seine Sonne.   
Murdock hatte längeres Haar und eine Baseball Kappe. Er war in Jeans und Shirt gekleidet und trug eine braune Jacke. Er war genauso schön wie früher und BA wollte weinen weil er endlich seinen Kumpel zurück hatte, aber er blieb still. Sie sahen sich lange an. Keiner wusste was er tun sollte. Dann überwand sich der Riese und stürmte auf den Mann an der Tür zu. Er sah etwas von diesem alten Funkeln in seinen Augen und zog ihn an sich. Er hörte ein Schluchzen und spürte Tränen auf seinem Top.   
Murdock weinte und er drückte ihn unmöglich näher an sich. Sie hielten sich fest und die Welt war in Ordnung.   
Hier stand er und hatte seine Sonne zurück, seinen besten Freund, der Grund warum er all diese Monate durchhielt.

Hier stand er und hatte seine Familie in den Armen.


	2. Chapter 2

Sie standen eine Weile nur da und weinten. Die Anderen waren im Wohnzimmer und lachten über irgendeine dumme Fernsehshow.  
BA spürte wie Murdock zitterte und streichelte seinen Rücken.  
"Du bist real oder?" fragte der Mann in den Armen seines Freundes und es hatte etwas herzzerreißendes in der Art wie es gehaucht wurde. BA wollte schreien und jemanden schlagen, weil er seinen Kumpel so sehen musste.  
"Ich hab dich." flüsterte er immer wieder.  
"Bitte geh nicht." forderte Murdock mit zerstörter Stimme und BA löste ihn sanft von sich. Er legte ihre Stirn zusammen und nahm das Gesicht des Mannes in seinen Armen.  
"Nie könnte ich dich freiwillig verlassen. Du hast keine Ahnung wie oft ich einfach kommen wollte. Ich hätte sie alle aus dem Weg geräumt aber ich konnte nicht. Ich dachte, was ist wenn sie mich schnappen und ich dich nie wieder sehen kann. Ich habe kaum die letzten Monate geschafft."   
Der Schlusssatz kam erstick heraus und BA sah Murdock in die Augen. Diese wunderschönen Augen die er so unendlich vermisst hatte. Er wischte die Tränen weg und zog ihn wieder an sich.  
"Ich habe mir so oft vorgestellt wie du bei mir warst. Sie sagen ich bin verrückt und ich konnte nur denken was ist wenn sie mich dich nie wieder sehen lassen."  
"Das passiert nicht, hörst du. Niemand hält mich von dir fern. Niemand trennt uns."  
"Aber sie haben es schonmal gemacht."  
"Ich werde alles tun was nötig ist. Ich werde sie alle umbringen wenn es sein muss."  
"Du warst immer eine Drama Queen." schniefte Murdock und BA konnte nicht glauben wie er es wieder schaffte seine Stimmung aufzuhellen.  
"Ich bin Realist."  
"Dann sollten sie dich in die Anstalt schicken." kicherte er jetzt und vergrub sein Gesicht in BAs Nacken.  
"Wenn du bei mir wärst."  
"Ich bin immer bei dir."  
Es war ruhig bis Murdock wieder sprach.  
"Gott du bist so ein Softies geworden."  
"Du bist Schuld."  
"Das ist ja nichts Neues."  
"Ich war zufrieden allein zu sein bis ich dich traf."  
"Tja, das kannst du leider nicht mehr ändern. Du hängst bei mir fest."  
"Ich würde es nicht anders haben wollen." sagte der Große aufrichtig und sah seinem Freund wieder in die Augen. Beide hatten aufgehört zu weinen.  
"Wenn du jemals ein Wort darüber verlierst   
tue ich dir weh."  
Murdock lachte und es war der schönste Klang den es gab.  
"Oh du alter Grummel. Das würdest du nicht tun."  
"Ja ok würde ich nicht." gab BA widerwillig zu. Wie könnte er seinem Freund jemals Leid zufügen.  
"Siehst du, ein großer Teddybär, wie immer."  
BA schlug ihm spielerisch auf den Arm.  
"Hey." kam sofort der Protest und beide lächelten.   
Wie hatte er diese Scherze verpasst. Diese lockere Stimmung und die Unbeschwertheit. BA zog den Anderen zu einer Bank und sie setzten sich. Murdock lehnte sich sofort an ihn und umarmte seine Tailie.  
"Also was hälst du von der ganzen Sache?" fragte der Muskelmann und legte seinen Arm um den Piloten.  
"Ich finde es gut. Ich meine ich langweile mich zu Tode und so können wir wenigstens etwas Gutes tun."  
"Gott ich gehe die Wände hoch." sagte BA.  
"Face erzählt ununterbrochen Weibergeschichten und Hanniball ist der Meinung er hätte den Krieg schon gewonnen."  
Murdock lachte.  
"Naja das sind halt die Jungs. Dafür hast du dich angemeldet."  
"Ich bin mir sicher ich habe nicht.....Wie geht es dir und denk dran ich weiß wenn du lügst." BA spürte das Zögern aber er ließ ihm Zeit.  
"Weißt du es wird besser. Glaub es oder nicht aber einige dieser Ärzte wissen was sie tun. Ich weiß das es nicht ganz weg gehen wird aber ich heile. Und jetzt habe ich meinen persönlichen Kummerkasten wieder da, was kann schief gehen."  
BA musste lächeln und zog Murdock näher. Er wusste das der Pilot das Gleiche fragen würde und antwortete einfach.  
"Ich hab dich wieder da. Alles ist gut."  
Diese unausgesprochene Kommunikation hatte ihm gefehlt.  
Murdock regte sich und setzte sich auf. Er sah dem anderen in die Augen und überprüfte die Glaubwürdigkeit. Dieses Lügending ging in beide Richtungen.  
"Du solltest das nicht von mir abhängig machen."  
"Von wem würde ich es sonst tun?"

Beide kannten die Wahrheit. Sie brauchten sich gegenseitig, das konnte niemand leugnen. Sie akzeptierten dieses Wissen und machten das Beste daraus.  
Nach einem langen Gespräch und viel Geplänkel waren beide bereit ihre Blase zu verlassen und wieder ins Haus zu gehen.

BA folgte hinter Murdock und hielt eine Hand auf seinem Rücken, er brauchte die Bestätigung.   
Sie sahen den Rest des Teams auf den Sesseln vor dem Fernseher.  
"Hey, endlich wieder da." begrüßte sie Face mit einem Lächeln.  
Beide nickten nur und sahen sich um. Es gab nur noch einen Sessel und BA zog seinen Freund dorthin. Er nahm Platz und Murdock setzte sich vor ihn. Er lehnte sich an die Beine des Großen und fuhr mit der Hand über dessen Wade.   
BA spielte mit den braunen Locken und lächelte vor sich hin. Er musste nichts verstecken. Er wollte nur seinen Kumpel bei sich und wissen das beide in Ordung waren. Er sah die verwirrten Blicke der anderen Männer, aber er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen sich zu kümmern. Sollten sie ihre Schlüsse ziehen.  
Nach dem Abendessen gähnte Murdock herzhaft und wünschte eine gute Nacht. BA folgte ohne Zögern und lief seinem Freund hinterher. Hanniball und Face gingen wieder ins Wohnzimmer und sahen weiter ihre Sendung.

Oben angekommen zog BA Murdock in sein Zimmer.   
Es war spärlich eingerichtet und hatte lediglich einen Schrank, eine Kommode und ein großes Bett.  
Sofort ließ sich der Pilot darauf fallen und blinzelte trüb in die Dunkelheit. BA gesellte sich zu ihm und zog die Lacken über beide. Er griff nach seinem Freund, welcher sich an seine Seite kuschelte. Er war immer ein Umarmer gewesen, nicht das ihn das gestört hätte.  
"Weisst du ich hab das vermisst.", gab der Muskelmann zu und legte den Kopf seines   
Freundes über sein Herz. Murdock fuhr müßig Muster über seine Brust und lehnte sich an ihn.  
"Ich auch....es war oft kalt in der Nacht."  
"Ich weiß."  
Er fuhr durch die Locken wie zuvor und zog ein zufriedenes Seifzen aus seinem Freund.  
"Versprichst du mir etwas?" fragte der Pilot mit leiser Stimme.  
"Alles."  
"Versprich mir das du mein Freund bleibst."  
BA rutschte runter, sodass sie sich gegenüber standen. Er sah ihn an und nahm wieder sein Gesicht.  
"Ich werde alles sein was du willst. Ich bin immer bei dir ok."  
Murdock versteckte sich in seinem Nacken und umarmte ihn fest. BA dachte bereits er sei eingeschlafen, dann hörte er ein schläfriges " Danke Bosco." und merkte wie die Anstrengung des Tages seinen Tribut forderte.

Und da war wieder diese Sache mit Murdock, er war der Einzige, neben seiner Mutter, der ihn Bosco nannte. Es war nicht so das er seinen Namen nicht mochte, es passte irgendwie, aber die Personen die ihn so nannten bedeuteten ihm etwas. Es war besonders und es von Murdock zu hören verursachte immer eine Wärme in ihm, die er nicht erklären konnte. Alle nannten ihn stets BA und er war damit einverstanden. Aber manchmal musste er wissen das jemand seinen wirklichen Namen kannte. Murdock hatte es immer mit Anerkennung und Liebe gesprochen, er brauchte das, musste wissen, dass sich jemand kümmerte. Er war immer der Starke, der Beschützer. Das war okay, er war das gerne, aber zu wissen dass sein Kumpel sich interessierte war wichtig für ihn. Zu wissen, er war nicht allein mit seinen Dämonen, es beruhigte ihn.  
Mit diesem Gedanken und einem breiten Lächeln schlief er ein.

Der nächste Tag kam zu früh und die Sonne schien in sein Gesicht. Er wollte sich umdrehen als ihn etwas aufhielt. Er sah nach unten und bemerkte, dass Murdock halb auf ihm lag. Er klammerte sich an ihm fest, als könnte er verschwinden. Es war süß und er hatte nicht das Herz ihn zu wecken. Er studierte die Gesichtszüge und beruhigte sich mit dem sanften Ein- und Ausatmen seines Freundes. Er strich über seinen Rücken und malte kleine Kreise. Ihm wurde schlagartig klar wie sehr er das vermisst hatte. Es war nicht so als hätten sie oft zusammen geschlafen. Aber immer wenn einen von ihnen die Schreie plagten, lagen sie so nebeneinander. Sie hielten sich und vertrieben die Geister und Gesichter die sie verfolgten. Er hatte das vermisst, diese Ruhe die ihn dann immer überkam, als er wusste er war in Sicherheit, nichts könnte ihn angreifen wenn Murdock bei ihm war.  
"Hör auf mich zu beobachten du Stalker."   
BA erschrak kurz, er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Murdock wach war. Er musste lächeln.  
"Was soll ich sonst angucken."  
"Keine Ahnung. Ich unterhalte mich mit meinen Freunden. Sie haben telepathische Fähigkeiten."  
"Also hast du neue Freunde gefunden und deine alten vergessen." neckte der Muskelmann und zeichnete immernoch Kreise auf dem Rücken des Piloten.  
"Tja, das Leben muss weitergehen."  
"Idiot.", schimpfte BA und sah das Grinsen auf Murdocks Gesicht.   
Er war wunderschön.  
"Wir müssen gleich runter. Hanniball will uns alles erklären."  
"Ich will noch nicht."  
"Du hast keine Wahl, also los."  
BA war so wenig begeistert wie sein Freund die Ruhe des Morgens zu verlassen aber sie hatten einen Job.  
"Ich hab immer eine Wahl und ich bleibe hier."  
"Los du Quälgeist. Ich schubs dich vom Bett."  
Murdock hatte sich aufgesetzt und funkelte ihn kampfeslustig an.  
"Das wagst du nicht."  
"Wollen wir sehen."  
Sie starrten sich an und niemand rührte sich. Dann ohne Vorwarnung sprang BA auf und schnappte seinen Kumpel. Er schmiss ihn über seine Schulter und ging aus dem Raum.  
"Du Neanderthaler lass mich runter."  
"Ich habe dich gewarnt."  
"Deswegen hab ich neue Freunde.", murrte Murdock frustriert.  
"Du wirst überleben."  
"Bei dir weiß man das nicht."  
Murdock strampelte wie ein Kind als sie in der Küche ankamen. Face und Hanniball waren am Tisch und hatten alles für das Frühstück vorbereitet.  
"Hanniball, mach das er aufhört.", schrie der gefangene Mann und stöhnte frustriert.  
"BA las ihn runter.", wies der Colonel grinsend an.  
"Er hat es so gewollt.", antwortete der Muskelmann und setzte sich an den Tisch. Er hob Murdock von seiner Schulter und ließ ihn seitlich auf seinen Schoß fallen. Er schlang einen Arm um die schlanke Taille und hielt seinen Kumpel fest.  
"Eines Tages klaue ich deinen Van und es wird dir Leid tuen."  
"Wag es dir sie anzufassen."  
"Was dann?", forderte der Mann im Schoß und starrte BA an, dieser lehnte sich vor.  
"Dann lasse ich Billy frei."  
Murdocks Augen weiteten sich und er quietschte.  
"Das würdest du dir nicht trauen.", schrie er.  
"Probiers mit mir.", konterte BA unbeeindruckt.   
Murdock sah seine Niederlage ein und ließ sich schmollend gegen seinen Entführer sinken. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und murmelte vor sich hin.  
BA nahm sich ein Toast und bestrich es mit Marmelade.  
"Hier iss, Idiot."  
Murdock nahm das Angebot an und murrte wieder vor sich hin.

BA sah auf und musste bei Face' Gesicht fast lachen. Er sah schockiert, als auch verwirtt, zu den Unruhestiftern.   
"Mach den Mund zu sonst kommen Fliegen rein." sagte er amüsiert und Murdock sah auf. Er kicherte als er seinen Freund gegenüber sah.  
"Was hast du Facey?", fragte er unschuldig.  
"Hast du dem Großen welche von deinen Pillen gegeben?"  
"Nein die hab ich da gelassen, warum?"  
"BA hat seid Ewigkeiten nicht gelacht."  
sagte Face verwirrt und sah nicht wie eben genannter sich leicht versteifte. Murdock drehte sich sofort um und legte seine Arme um die Schultern seines besten Kumpels. Er sprach so, dass nur BA ihn hören konnte.  
"Du hast ihnen nichts gesagt."  
Es war eher eine Aussage und BA nickte.  
"Es ist ok weißt du. Du musst es nicht verbergen."  
BA drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und sah den Mann in seinen Armen an. Er festigte seinen Griff um Murdock und schenkte ihm ein privates Lächeln. Sie sahen sich einen Moment in die Augen bevor er sich wieder den anderen zuwandte.  
"Weißt du, ich hatte keinen Grund zu lachen."   
Mit dieser kryptischen Aussage nahm er sein Frühstück wieder auf und entspannte sich bei der Wärme die sein Freund ausstrahlte. 

Nach einiger Zeit der Stille meldete sich der Colonel zu Wort.  
"Also gut Jungs, ich habe mit der Frau gesprochen, sie hat anscheinend Probleme mit einer Gang, die die Nachbarschaft terrorisiert. Sie und die anderen wollen das sie verschwinden."  
"Das sollte einfach werden." sagte Face.  
"Wir fahren in 30 Minuten los. Es wird eine lange Fahrt also geht nochmal pinkeln und packt was ihr braucht."  
Damit stand Hanniball auf und verließ den Raum.  
"Endlich was zu tun. Billy wird langsam klaustrophobisch hier drin."  
"Ja das ist die einzige Sorge.", spottete BA in liebvollem Ton.  
"Du magst ihn auch, leugne es nicht."  
"Ja ok, ich hasse ihn nicht."  
"Du liebst ihn."  
"Übertreib es nicht."  
Murdock lächelte ihn schlau an und BA musste die Augen verdrehen.  
"Lässt du mich alleine laufen oder schleppst du mich wieder wie ein Höhlenmensch durch die Gegend?", fragte der Pilot, der immernoch auf dem Schoß von seinem Freund saß.  
"Wirst du auf mich hören?"  
"Wir kennen die Antwort darauf."  
"Na dann..."  
Er hob Murdock leicht hoch und trug ihn diesmal im Brautstil aus dem Raum.  
"Bis gleich Face." sagte Murdock im letzten Moment und Face klaffte leicht bevor er ebenfalls in sein Zimmemr ging.

"Also, was brauchst du?", fragte der Muskelmann.  
"Nichts, alles was ich besitze ist in meinem Zimmer."  
BA sah auf und bemerkte den traurigen Unterton seines Freundes.  
"Hey, wir holen dir neue Sachen. Ich besorg dir eins von diesen Touristenshirts mit den Katzen."  
Murdock lachte kurz auf und BA war erleichtert zu sehen, dass es seinem Kumpel wieder gut ging.  
"Ich halte dich daran fest Bosco."  
"Tu was du nicht lassen kannst."

Ihr Geplänkel ging weiter bis der Colonel schließlich alle zum Auto rief.  
Sie gingen die Treppe hinunter und verluden alles im Van.  
BA rutschte auf den Fahrersitz und zog Murdock neben sich. Die anderen nahmen im hinteren Teil des Wagens Platz und kommentierten nicht.

Es war nicht sicher wie ihr neues Leben sein würde aber BA hatte Murdock und umgekehrt. Sie waren wieder vereint und er würde die Welt niederbrennen bevor sie nochmal getrennt würden. Er hatte endlich seine Sonne wieder bei sich und er wird alles tun damit es so blieb.   
Murdock lehnte sich leicht an seine Schulte und grinsde ihn an.  
Ja, er hatte seinen Murdock wieder dort wo er hingehört.


	3. Chapter 3

Sie fuhren seit zehn Stunden und mussten langsam eine Pause einlegen.   
BA war übermüded und der Rest des Teams war vor einiger Zeit eingeschlafen. Hanniball lehnte an der Seite des Wagens und Face hatte es sich in seinem Sitz gemütlich gemacht.   
Murdock schnarchte leise an BA's Schulter und murmelte zusammenhanglose Wörter.  
Sie hatten noch eine weite Strecke vor sich, aber jeder weitere Kilometer lief Gefahr zu einem Unfall zu werden. Er fuhr gerade auf den Parkplatz eines Motels als er die anderen wach machte.  
Hanniball verstand die Situation nach kurzer Einschätzung der Lage und Face kümmerte sich sofort um ein Zimmer.  
Sie hatten sich meistens den Raum geteilt, es war sowieso sicherer. Face kam mit einem müden Lächeln zum Van zurück und hielt einen Schlüssel in der Hand.  
"Sie hatten nur noch ein Zimmer, aber keine Angst, jeder hat sein eigenes Bett."

Sie machten sich auf den Weg und Hanniball ging wie immer voran. Er überprüfte den Raum und winkte sie herein.  
Ohne Verzögerung schnappte sich jeder ein Bett und sie schliefen nach der Sicherung der Umgebung tot ein.  
BA lag an der Tür gegenüber vom Colonel. Neben ihm war Face und das letzte Bett hatte Murdock beansprucht.  
BA hätte ihn gern neben sich gehabt aber er hatte keine Lust mit Face zu diskutieren, also beließ er es bei dieser Ordnung.   
Er war aufgeschreckt nachdem er ein Geräusch vernommen hatte. Er schnappte seine Waffe und richtete sich auf. Er wollte gerade die andern wecken, als er bemerkte, dass das Geräusch von Face kam.   
Er hatte einen Albtraum.  
Niemand von ihnen war davor sicher und es erwischte sie mindestens einmal im Monat. Er wollte aufstehen als er sah wie Murdock sich ihrem Freund näherte. Er war immer die gute Seele, derjenige, der den anderen half. Er schlich sich zu dem Leutnant und setzte sich auf die Matratze. Er rüttelte den schlafenden Mann vorsichtig wach und fing die Faust, die ihn zu schlagen drohte.  
BA wäre fast aufgesprungen um ihn zu schützen aber Murdock konnte damit umgehen.  
Er lehnte sich zurück und beobachtete das Schauspiel.   
Face kam langsam zu sich und sah seinen Freund in der Dunkelheit an. Er murmelte etwas, das BA nicht verstand und Murdock nickte nur bevor er sich neben den aufgewachten Mann legte. Er warf seine Arme um Face und summte ein Lied. Der Leutnant entspannte sich sichtlich und driftete wieder in den Schlaf. Murdock fuhr beruhigend über seinen Rücken und lehnte sich an den Kopf des Bettes.  
BA sah fasziniert zu und war einmal mehr erstaunt, wie sein bester Kumpel jeden beruhigen konnte.  
Er wartete darauf, dass Murdock wieder zu seinem Bett zurückkehrte, doch er blieb einfach sitzen und beobachtete den Mann in seinem Arm. BA konnte es nicht erklären, aber er verspürte ein irrationales Gefühl der Eifersucht.  
Es war nicht so, dass er es Face nicht gönnte getröstet zu werden, das niemals. Aber er war sonst der Einzige, der dieses Privileg hatte und es war etwas Besonderes für ihn.   
Er wollte dass das ein Dinge zwischen ihm und Murdock war. Leicht verärgert über seine eigenen Gedanken legte er sich hin und starrte an die Decke. Wann war er so eine Art von Mensch geworden. Er sollte froh sein, seine Freunde trösteten sich gegenseitig, sie waren für einander da. Das war etwas, was nicht selbstverständlich zu sein schien.   
Nach endlosen Gedankengängen über seine eigene Niedertracht und seine ungerechtfertigten Gefühle fiel er schließlich in einen erschöpfungsinduzierten Schlaf und schloss die Augen.

Der nächste Tag war angebrochen und er öffnete seine Lieder. Er vermisste gleich die Wärme, die er am letzten Morgen gefühlt hatte und sah auf.   
Hanniball schlief noch seelenruhig und Murdock kehrte irgendwann wieder in sein eigenes Bett zurück. 

Er rappelte sich auf und zog sich an. Er hatte vor ihre Sachen zum Van zu tragen und dann alle wach zu machen. Er war gerade aus der Tür raus und am Wagen, als er jemanden hinter sich hörte. Er drehte sich blitzschnell um und stieß seinen Angreifer gegen die Seite des Fahrzeugs.  
"Hey da großer Junge, ich bins." sagte Murdock schmunzelnd und BA ließ ihn los.  
"Schleich dich nicht an mich ran, soll ich dich umbringen oder was?", entgegnete er vorwurfsvoll.  
"Wie sollte ich ahnen, dass du gleich einen auf Supersoldat machst."  
"Ich bin tatsächlich ein guter Soldat.", sagte BA mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen. Murdock verdrehte die Augen.  
"Ja, oh du EXsoldat aller Soldaten. Darum warst du auch so leise wie ein Helicopter an einer Steinwand als du aus dem Zimmer getrampelt bist."  
"Die andern schlafen ja wohl noch."  
"Dann bin ich eben auch ein Supersoldat. Ich habe ein allumfassendes Gehör."  
"Du bist einfach ein Spinner.", sagte der Muskelmann und musste sich ein Augenrollen verkneifen. Der Pilot grinste ihn einfach an und umarmte ihn dann kurz.  
"Wofür war das?"  
"Mir war danach."  
"Ich bin kein Teddybär.", schnaufte der Riese.  
"Doch das bist du. Mein großer grummelieger lieblings Teddybär.", antwortete Muedock fröhlich.  
"Ich bin dein Liebling?" fragte er kritisch und wollte sich im selben Moment auf die Zunge beißen.  
"Na klar, was meinst du damit?"  
"Nichts. Los hilf mir die anderen zu wecken." Er hatte sich schon umgedreht als sich sein Freund meldete.  
"Bosco!", sagte er mit fordernder Stimme und BA konnte bei diesem Ton nichts tun außer zu folgen.  
Es war dieser Ton, den schon seine Mutter verwendet hatte, als er wieder in eine Prügelei geraten war und sich weigerte etwas zu sagen. Geschlagen drehte er sich um und sah die Aufforderung in den Augen des Piloten.  
"Bosco mich nicht du Spinner." sagte er mit dem letzten Verteidigungswillen im Leib. Er wusste, diese Schlacht würde er verlieren.  
"Ich Bosco dich wann ich will, also spuck es aus."  
Er leistete noch ein paar Sekunden Widerstand bevor er auf den Boden sah und sich wie ein Kind fühlte, das in der Keksdose erwischt wurde.  
"Ich hab dich letzte Nacht gesehen.", nuschelte er vor sich hin.  
"Ich dich auch, wir waren im selben Zimmer."  
"Nein ich meine mit Face."  
Murdock sah verwirrt aus und BA konnte es ihm nicht verübeln, es war seine verdrehte Eifersucht.  
"Was ist mit ihm?", fragte Murdock.  
"Es ist dumm Ok?"  
"Jetzt las dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen sonst hetz ich Billy auf dich."  
"Ist ja gut....Ich war irgendwie ein bisschen und das sage ich nur einmal....ich war eifersüchtig."  
Er traute sich seinen Kumpel anzusehen und sah Verwirrung.  
"Wieso solltest du das sagen?"  
"Naja du hast bei ihm gelegen."  
"Ja und? Er hatte einen schlimmen Traum. Das mache ich bei dir auch."  
"Genau deswegen!", äußerte er sich frustriert, das war einfach lächerlich, er war ein erwachsener Mann um Himmels Willen.   
Langsam dämmerte es bei dem Piloten und er sah den Mann vor sich verdutzt an.  
"Du willst mir erzählen du warst eifersüchtig, weil ich einem Freund geholfen habe?"   
BA wollte gerade diskutieren als er den amüsierten Glanz in Murdocks Augen sah.  
"Wag es nicht mich auszulachen!"  
"Ohhhh, mein kleiner Bosco war eifersüchtig. Ich wusste du bist ein Teddybär."  
"Dähmlicher Spinner.", rief er aus und wollte davonstürmen. Er war einen Schritt gekommen, als er umgedreht wurde um von dem Piloten an sich gezogen zu werden.  
"Du bist ein Dummer Mann BA."  
"Erzählt mir der aus der Anstalt."  
"Heeey, das heißt nicht das ich nicht klever bin."  
BA schnaubte, lehnte sich aber an ihn.  
"Hör mir zu, ich helfe jedem der Hilfe braucht. Facey ist keine Ausnahme. Er braucht auch mal eine Umarmung, wie du. Aber dich mag ich trotzdem am liebsten, nach Billy natürlich.( BA schlug ihn)   
Du bist mein bester Kumpel und wenn ich miese Träume habe kann ich mir niemanden vorstellen der mich so beruhigen würde wie du es tust."  
Murdock zog sich zurück und legte seine Hände auf die Schultern seines Freundes.  
"Alles klar?", fragte er eindringlich und BA musste schmunzeln.  
"Ist ja gut du Verrückter, jetzt mach hier keine Szene."  
"Du musst grade reden mit deinen Teenager Ängsten. Oh nein er mag den anderen lieber als mich."  
BA boxte ihn wieder in die Seite und der Pilot schnaufte.   
"Halt die Klappe und hilf mir, Dummkopf.", sagte er liebevoll.   
Sie gingen ins Zimmer zurück und Murdock legte einen Arm um BAs Schultern.  
"Wacht auf, wacht auf meinen Freunde, die Sonne lacht und die Vöglein zwitschern."  
Face murrte und tätschelte auf dem Weg nach draußen Murdocks Arm, ein stilles Danke. Hanniball machte sich fertig und verließ schweigend ihre Unterkunft.  
"Na dann mein Großer auf in den Kampf."  
Damit ritt Murdock auf seinem imaginären Pferd zum Van und BA fragte sich einmal mehr wie es so weit kommen konnte.  
Dieser Irre sprach mit Außerirdischen und hatte unsichtbare Haustiere und doch war er sein bester Freund, sein Bruder.  
Ja er würde das für nichts auf der Welt eintauschen.


	4. Chapter 4

Sie fuhren den Vormittag durch. Hanniball und Face schmiedeten Pläne und Murdock führte ein Theaterstück auf dem Vordersitz auf. Er hatte eine Kaugummiverpackung und einen Zanhstocher gefunden, die nun auf wilden Abenteuern durch das Land reisten. BA konzentrierte sich wie immer auf die Straße und darauf das seinem Baby nichts passierte, dieser Van war alles was er hatte, naja materiell gesehen.  
"Hey du Verrückter, ich versuche zu fahren.", schnaubte er als Murdock anfing seinen sechsten Akzent zu benutzen.  
"Aber BA, sie müssen doch die Königin befreien.", sagte der Pilot als wäre das offensichtlich.  
"Die Königin kommt bestimmt klar ohne eine Kaugummiverpackung."  
Im hinteren Teil des Wagens wurde es verdächtig still und er konnte sehen wie die beiden versuchten sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen. Er hatte manchmal das Gefühl er wäre Teil der Unterhaltungsshow.  
"Aber niemand außer uns kann sie befreien. Der böse General will ihr das Reich klauen."  
Einmal mehr war der Mann beeindruckt wie dieser Verstand funktionierte.  
"Dann sag dem General er soll verschwinden sonst zerstöre ich das Königreich mit allen anwesenden.", knurrte er. Es war mitlerweile mehr eine Angewohnheit als tatsächliche Bosheit. Er hatte gelernt die Mätzchen seines Kumpels zu ignorieren.  
"Aber du kannst nicht die treuen Ritter töten."  
"Du unterschätzt mich."  
"Aber du kannst dich nicht selbst umbringen."  
"Wovon faselst du?"  
"Na wir beide. Siehst du, dort der Zahnstocher bin ich und das Kaugummi bist du.", er sah so aufgeregt aus, es war fast niedlich.  
"Wieso bin ich ein Kaugummi?"  
"Na du musst mich doch beschützen, wie soll ich sonst die Königin retten. Außerdem kannst du nicht der Zahnstocher sein, er ist viel zu zerbrechlich."  
BA sah ihn kurz an, dann nach hinten. Seine Teammitglieder hatten es mittlerweile aufgegeben ihre Gesichter neutral zu halten und schmunzelten vor sich hin.   
"Wieso missbrauchst du mich dafür. Nimm Face."  
"Aber Face ist zu schwach. Niemand kann dich besiegen du bist wie Superman.", sagte Murdock aufgeregt und funkelte ihn an. Etwas in ihm erwärmte sich als er dieses unerschütterliche Vertrauen sah, das der Pilot in ihn setzte. Allerdings hatte er Recht, er würde seinen Freund mit allem beschützen was er hatte.   
Face protestierte jedoch und versuchte sich zu verteidiegen.  
"Hey, ich kann dich auch beschützen und die Königin retten. Ich bin nicht nur gutes Aussehen."  
"Aber Facey, BA ist unbesiegbar."  
Dabei musste er lächeln, es ist immer schön jemanden zu haben, der Vertrauen in einen hatte.  
"Er hat Recht Face, du hast keine Chance.", mischte er sich ein und sah wie Murdock ihn angrinsde.  
"Na klar, du stimmst ihm zu.", murrte der Betrüger vor sich hin.  
"Sei nicht traurig Facey. Du hast andere Stärken.", Murdock versuchte zu schlichten und der Mann hinter ihm beruhigte sich und nahm sein Gespräch mit dem Colonel wieder auf.  
"Ich bin also unbesiegbar was?", neckte der Muskelmann und wurde mit ernster Miene begrüßt.  
"Aber natürlich BA. Wer wenn nicht du."  
Murdock sah so überzeugt aus, es war erschreckend. Er zog ihn näher und legte seinen Arm um die Schultern seines Sitznachbarn.  
"Siehst du, selbst jetzt könnte mir nichts passieren.", sagte der Pilot und lächelte vor sich hin. BA schlang den Arm fester um ihn neigte seinen Kopf näher an Murdocks.  
"Da hast du verdammt Recht du Spinner.", antwortete er beschützerisch und sah wieder auf den Highway.   
Mit Unterhaltung war die Fahrt nur halb so lang.

Gegen Mittag hielten sie an einem kleinen Diner an. Ihre Mägen hatten im Einklang geknurrt und sie entschieden sich für ein unauffälliges Lokal etwas abseits der Hauptstraße. Sie versteckten den Van und gingen hinein. Murdock war aus unerfindlichen Gründen aufgeregt und hüpfte wie ein Flummi durch die Gegend. BA konnte das nur mit einem liebevollen Blick beobachten und lenkte ihn schließlich zu einer kleinen Niesche. Face war schon dabei mit der Kellnerin zu flirten und ein extra Stück Kuchen rauszuschlagen, während der Colonel die Tür im Auge behielt.   
Nachdem sich Face losreißen konnte kam er zu ihnen und setzte sich neben Hanniball.  
"Also gut, Charlotte dort drüben empfiehlt die Eier mit Speck.", grinsde er schelmisch.  
"So so, Charlotte scheint äußerst freundlich zu sein was Leutnant?", fragte der Boss mit amüsiertem Blick.  
"Ja in der Tat. Sie ist eine sehr aufgeschlossene junge Dame.", griente Face und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln.  
BA beobachtete das Schauspiel und war wie immer beeindruckt von dem Weg wie er Frauen bezirzen konnte. Murdock lehnte sich an den Tisch und malte etwas in diesen Kinderkarten. Es sah aus wie ein Krebs mit Augen und Basecap.  
"Wieso hat der Krebs goldene Reifen um den Hals?", fragte BA neugierig.  
"Na er trägt auch Goldketten. Er will auch cool aussehen.", sagte Murdock als wäre das eine offensichtliche Tatsache und malte weiter. BA musste kichern, ein männliches Kichern selbstverständlich.  
"Aber er hat doch schon ein Basecap."   
Murdock sah ihn mit glänzenden Augen an.  
"Du magst mein Cap?"  
"Sicher, es passt zu dir.", er zwinkerte und schnappte es dann vom Kopf des Piloten.  
"Nein gib es zurück.", er versuchte es zu fangen aber BA hielt es von ihm weg. Der Pilot kletterte auf seinen Schoß und rang mit dem großen Mann.  
"BA komm schon. Hanniball hilf mir.", er jammerte und funkelte BA wütend an.  
BA sah wie der Chef die Augen verdrehte und ihn dann ansah. Er seufze dramatisch und schlug die Arme hinter Murdock zusammen, dieser konnte sich nicht bewegen und wehrte sich vehement.  
"BA hör auf, komm schon.", Murdock zappelte wie ein Fisch an Land und er hatte schließlich Mitleid. Er hob die Hände von hinten und setzte die Mütze wieder auf den Kopf des Captains.  
"Siehst du, hör auf zu jammern.", sagte er und hielt ihn immernoch fest. Murdock begegnete ihm mir stürmischem Blick.  
"Das wirst du bereuen Bosco.", flüsterte sein Kumpel, sodass nur er es hören konnte. Er schluckte und wusste, wie einfallsreich der Verrückte sein konnte, wenn es um Rache ging.  
"Komm schon mach nichts was du bereuen könntest.", versuchte er zu schlichten.  
"Nun ich könnte mich vielleicht überreden lassen.", sagte Murdock schelmisch. BA beeugte ihn misstrauisch.  
"Was willst du?"  
"Weißt du, ich wollte immermal deinen Van fahren. So richtig schnell."  
"Vergiss es, niemals."  
Der Pilot lächelte böse.  
"Na dann..."  
Nach langen Momenten des Anstarrens gab BA nach. Wenn jemand sein Baby fahren dürfte wäre es der Verrückte.Es war verdrehte Logik. Aber Murdock wusste wie wichtig dieser Van war und würde ihm nie absichtlich schaden.  
"Bitte, aber gnade dir Gott wenn etwas passiert.", knurrte er.  
Murdock lächelte trumphierent und stubste seine Nase bevor er sich wieder neben ihn setzte. Die andern beiden hatten das Schauspiel erneut beobachtet und Face klaffte leicht.  
"Du lässt ihn ernsthaft deinen Wagen fahren. Ich habe dich ewig angebettelt und nichts bekommen.", klagte er und forderte Erklärungen.  
Murdock war wieder bei seinem Bild und schmunzelte unwillkürlich als er den klagenden Mann hörte. BA sah dies und pieckte die Rippen seines Nachbarn.  
"Nun Face es ist einfach so.", zuckte er die Achseln und sah auf die Speisekarte. Nachdem sie bestellt hatten konzentrierte sich BA wieder auf den fast fertigen Krebs.  
"Was soll das heißen?", forderte sein Gegenüber.   
Er stöhnte und sah den Leutnant an.  
"Es ist einfach so, belass es dabei."  
Er bemerkte den Blick des Colonel und war sich sicher, dass er es verstanden hatte. Dieser Mann konnte die Leute einfach lesen und wusste das Murdocks Beziehung zu ihm anders war. Face hatte diese Fähigkeit offenbar nicht und sah immernoch aus wie ein Kind kurz vor einem Wutanfall.  
"Komm mir nicht so, das ist unfair."  
BA verdrehte die Augen, was waren sie, sechs.  
"Wen interessiert das, es ist meine Kleine, ich entscheide wer sie fährt."  
"Und du lässt ausgerechnet ihn fahren.", beschwerte sich der Mann im Anzug. BA musste eine Welle von Beleidigungen unterdrücken als er hörte wie Murdock abgewertet wurde. Er wusste das Face nur wütend war und es nicht so meinte, aber trotzdem.  
"Ja ich lasse ihn fahren, Problem damit?!"  
Hanniball bemerkte den Schimmer in seinen Augen und war anscheinend der Meinung es wäre ein guter Punkt um einzugreifen.  
"Also gut Jungs, es reicht. Wir sind nicht im Kindergarten. Leutnant, es ist sein Van also hör auf zu streiten."  
Face wollte gerade diskutieren als Charlotte mit dem Essen kam und seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenkte. Besser so, dachte er bei sich.  
Hanniball als auch Face hatten sich für die Empfehlung entschieden, während BA einen großen Teller Pancakes mit Sirup bekam, ja man konnte das auch zum Mittag essen. Murdock blieb bei seinen Pommes.   
Das Essen war ruhig. Der Colonel erläuterte seinen Plan und Face schwärmte von seiner Kellnerin. Murdock hatte ein neues Bild angefangen und aß abwesend seine Fritten. BA orderte einen zusätzlichen Teller und packte zwei seiner Pfannkuchen drauf um sie dem Piloten vor die Nase zu stellen.  
"Iss.", war die einzige Aussage und Murdock sah ihn erschrocken an.  
"Was fällt dir ein.", empörte er sich und wurde mit einem Blick zum schweigen gebracht.  
"Iss."  
"Ok, mein Gott."  
Widerwillig schnappte er sich die Gabel und fing an. Er beeielte sich offensichtlich und war nach zwei Minuten wieder bei seinem Bild.  
Hauptsache er isst überhaupt etwas. BA hatte die letzten Tage beobachtet wie sein Kumpel lediglich ein Toast und ein paar Kekse zu sich genommen hatte. Er vermutete es hatte etwas mit seinen Medikamenten zu tun. Er hatte sie noch in seinem System und tat sich schwer mit Nahrung. Einmal mehr verfluchte er diese Quacksalber und ihre Droge. Aber das war egal, es war wichtig das überhaupt was in ihm war, also würde er nicht streiten.  
Er musste auf seinen Freund achten. Er hatte es einmal versaut, das passiert nicht wieder.  
"Sieh mal.", sagte sein Nachbar aufgeregt und zeigte ihm ein Flugzeug in blau und rot. Es war für Kinder aber Murdock hatte es mit Details aufgebessert und nun hatte es Klappen und Knöpfe. Dieser Spinner war wirklich einzigartig.  
"Nich schlecht.", sagte er und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Der Pilot erstrahlte bei dem Lob und kletterte über ihn drüber um hinter einer Ecke zu verschwinden. Er wollte gerade aufspringen als sich Hanniball meldete.  
"Er will es wahrscheinlich aufhängen lassen. Am Eingang ist eine Wand mit Bildern."  
Er lächelte. Das wäre bestimmt nett. Murdock hatte immer gern gezeichnet.

Nach fünf Minuten wurde er unruhig und wollte nach ihm sehen. Dieser Spinner fand immer Ärger wenn niemand auf ihn aufpassen würde. Er bog gerade um die Ecke als sich vier Biker um ihn versammelt hatten.  
"Sieh mal das kleine Baby hat was gemalt, wie niedlich."  
Murdock beschützte das Bild hinter sich und sah gefangen aus.  
Als ob etwas in ihm durchbrennen würde sprinntete er los und riss zwei der Schläger zu Boden. Die restlichen drehten sich um und hatten sofort eine Faust im Gesicht. Sie rappelten sich wieder auf und landeten ohne Umwege wieder auf der Erde. Er bemerkte nicht wie sich einer der Biker hinter sich geschlichen hatte. Er hörte nur wie eine Nase brach und drehte sich um. Murdock stand schnaubend über ihnen und funkelte sie an. Es war dieser Blick, er hatte ihn zuletzt im Krieg gesehen, als sie ein niedergebranntes Dorf voller Leichen gefunden hatten.  
Face und der Colonel kamen angerannt und schmissen die Dreckssäcke auf die Straße. BA näherte sich langsam seinem Kumpel.  
"Hey, alles gut sie sind weg."  
Murdock blickte rasch auf und entspannte sich leicht. Man konnte leicht vergessen, dass der Mann ein Ranger ist. Aber unter all dieser Verrücktheit steckt ein voll ausgebildeter Soldat.  
"Komm schon.", er öffnete seine Arme und zog Murdock mit sich nach draußen.   
Die anderen beiden beglichen die Rechnung und beruhigten die Gäste, niemand brauchte die Polizei. 

Er brachte sie zum Van und lehnte den anderen dagegen.  
"Alles klar bei dir?"  
"Sie wollten mein Bild kaputt machen und es hatte dir gefallen. Wieso wollten sie es kaputt machen, ich hab es für dich gemacht.", er sah aus wie ein Welpe. Da war diese Unschuld die selbst den Krieg überlebt hatte, diese Augen die ihm durch alles halfen, was falsch war. Schnell umarmte er seinen Freund.  
"Niemand macht es kaputt, schon garnicht diese Arschlöcher, ok. Du bist ein toller Künstler."  
Murdock nickte, er konnte von Supersoldat zu kleinem Jungen innerhalb von Sekunden wechseln und BA musste den Instinkt zügeln diesen Schlägern sämtliche Knochen zu brechen.  
"Sie waren nur neidisch weißt du. Nicht jeder kann so toll sein wie du.", er sagte es mit einem Lächeln und der Pilot schnaubte.  
"Schmeichel dich bloß nicht bei mir ein. Ich fahre trotzdem irgendwann den Van."  
BA zog sich zurück und musste lachen.  
"Einen Versuch wert oder?", neckte er und war froh ein Lächeln zu sehen.  
"Danke Bosco.", sagte der Pilot ernst. "Und ich hatte Recht, du bist wie Superman zu meiner Rettung gekommen."  
Murdock sah so glücklich darüber aus, es war kaum auszuhalten.  
"Ich komme immer für dich, das weißt du doch oder?"  
"Sicher, was würdest du auch ohne mich tun großer Mann?"  
"Ich habe nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung."  
"Ich schon, du wärst grummelig und mürrisch. Zumindest mehr als jetzt."  
Der Pilot wurde geschlagen.  
"Heeey, ich spreche nur die Wahrheit, Billy stimmt mir zu."  
"Ich akzeptiere keine Meinungen von imaginären Haustieren."  
"Er ist nich ausgedacht. Du ignorierst ihn bloß, weil du ein alter Grummel bist."  
"Dieser Grummel kann dich immernoch hochheben also übertreib es nicht."  
"Versuch es doch, ich bin eh schneller als du."  
Und ohne weitere Warnung rannte Murdock quer über den Parkplatz, verfolgt von einem ärgerlichen Mann in Gold. Der Pilot lachte vor sich hin und das allein war es wert sich zum Affen zu machen, zumindest nach BA's Meinung.  
Schließlich kam das restliche Team aus dem Diner und Murdock ließ sich fangen. BA nahm einen tretenden Spinner über seine Schulter und trug ihn zum Wagen.  
"Wirst du aufhören du Quälgeist?", fragte er.  
"Ja, jetzt lass mich runter."  
Der klagende Mann wurde wieder auf die Füße gestellt und sah seinen Freund an. Er   
umarmte ihn kurz und gab BA einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er schnell ins Auto stieg.  
BA war kurz steif bevor sein Gehirn aufholte. Dieser Verrückte war doch immer für eine Überraschung gut. Er schüttelte den Kopf und rutschte auf die Fahrerseite. Murdock fing ein neues Stück an, über irgendwelche Ballerinas und einen bösen Lehrer.   
Er war einfach unverbesserlich.  
BA bog wieder auf die Hauptstraße und dachte über das warme Gefühl nach, das er immernoch hatte. Irgendwas war los, aber er würde es einfach für den Moment genießen und sich später damit befassen. Er hörte gerade wie ein Monolog über Schnürschuhe begann.

Er sah zu Murdock hinüber und betete zu jedem Gott, dass er sich niemals ändern würde.


End file.
